deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)
Shion Sonozaki, the girl from the small village of Hinamizawa, who murdered several victims under the influence of a mysterious disease VS Yuno Gasai, the obsessive stalker who is willing to kill to protect her love interest from harm. Two classic examples of the yandere character collide. Only one question remains: WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. (For more information, click here) Yuno Gasai One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. =Weapons= Extreme Close Range Syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome (Shion) In one of her killings, Shion uses a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus, injecting them with the virus, which drove them to suicide. Scissors (Yuno) At one point, Yuno uses a pair of scissors as a crude stabbing weapon. 119's Edge Shion's Syringe for its greater lethality. Knives Hunting Knife (Shion) Shion Sonozaki and uses a large hunting knife for many of her killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches. Kitchen Knife (Yuno) Yuno can be seen in the manga wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length. 119's Edge Shion's Hunting Knife, as it is more designed with use as weapon in mind, while Yuno's knife is intended primarily for cutting food. Mid-Range Weapons Sledgehammer (Shion) Shion uses a short sledgehammer with a handle of about one foot in a couple different points in the series, most notably while she threatens to perform a torture on series protagonist Keiichi Maebara by driving nails in each joint in his fingers, and later, when Keiichi sees a delusion of Shion attacking him with the same hammer. Hatchet (Yuno) The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length. 119's Edge Yuno's Hatchet because of the greater probability of an instant kill with the sharp force trauma compared to blunt force. Special Weapons Katana (Shion) Shion is seen in a manga only-chapter wielding a katana while fighing a group of Yakuza sent to kill her. The katana she uses is about three feet long and is apparently an actual katana, made using traditional methods, rather than a replica. This suggests it has great durability and cutting ability. Crossbow (Yuno) Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the manga. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock, and presumably a shorter range, similar to the one above, but more "modern" looking. 119's Edge Yuno's Crossbow for its greater range. Handguns Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with a seven-round magazine. The Tokarev has a range of about 50 meters. Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. 119's Edge Shion's Tokarev TT-33 for its greater range, capacity, and rate of fire thanks to its semi automatic action. =X-Factors= =Battle= Yuno Gasai walked into the Sonozaki Estate, armed with an arsenal of weapons, convinced that she was walking into the home of a "diary holder". Yuno, however, was being watched by Shion on the security cameras that covered the estate. Shion grabbed as many weapons as she could get carry and walked out of the security room, Tokarev TT33 in hand. Shion spotted the intruder and fired two shot as at her from the end of the hall, one of the shots grazing the side of Yuno's head, the bullet literally cutting off several locks of her hair, but not striking flesh. Yuno drew her Smith and Wesson 37 and fired three shots, all of them missing Shion, who took cover around the corner of the hallway, before retreating into kitchen of the estate. Yuno cautiously walked into the kitchen, only to have her revolver shot out of her hand by a round from Shion's Tokarev. The revolver's chamber was blown out as the bullet impacted. Yuno ducked around the corner and readied her crossbow. Yuno fired the crossbow at Shion. The bolt did not hit Shion, but it did lodge in the barrel of the Tokarev, rendering the gun useless. While Yuno reloaded, Shion drew her katana and charged at here, making a wide slice that cut the string of Yuno's crossbow. Yuno jumped backwards and drew her hatchet, blocking Shion's next attack with the handle and hitting back with a strike so powerful that it bent the katana beyond usefulness and knocked it out of Shion's hand. Shion instead retreated back into the kitchen and grabbed a sledgehammer, which she had put down when she first entered the kitchen to engage Yuno. Shion swung the hammer in a wide horizontal arc, which Yuno dodged and returned with a downward strike with her axe. Shion jumped back, Yuno's hatchet striking only the floor. Shion made a downward strike with the hammer, hoping to bash Yuno's head in, but Yuno blocked the blow, however, the hammer struck one of Yuno's hands, breaking a couple fingers and causing her to drop the hatchet in pain. Shion kicked the axe away and went in for the kill.... ...Only to be slashed at with a kitchen knife Yuno took from a kitchen drawer, literally hacking off two of Shion's fingers. Infuriated, Shion drew her hunting knife lunged at Yuno. The two blades clashed until both knives fell from their user's hands. Shion drew a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus as Yuno picked up a pair of scissors and place her fingers through the rings at the top, holding them like a punching dagger. Yuno thrust at Shion, aiming for her eyes, as Shion went at her with the syringe. Yuno thrust the scissors through the opening for the optic nerve, into Shion's brain, the brain trauma killing her. However, Shion managed to jab the syringe in Yuno's arm. The syringe injected the deadly Hinamizawa virus into Yuno's veins. Yuno immediately reached Level Four Hinamizawa Syndrome. Yuno heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and though she saw something in the shadows. Then, she felt something crawling under her skin. She looked at her arm and saw the sillhouette of what looked like some sort of parasitic worm. Yuno had get them out of her body. Yuno picked up Shion's hunting knife and slit her wrist, seeing maggot-like creatures flow out with the blood. Yuno cut her other wrist, and then her own throat, spilling out blood as she collapsed onto floor, dead. DRAW Category:Blog posts